rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Gath'nar Coldsnout
History Gath'nar was a son of Ka'am, a well respected shaman of the Frostwolf clan. Gath'nar defended his wolf and her cubs from the humans and beasts, but he nearly lost himself to a knight. During the Frostwolf Clans banishment by Gul'dan, Gath'nar was only a child, his mother and father worrying that he'd succumb to the bloodlust caused by Gul'dan and his Shadow Council they sent him off with the leader of the clan Durotan and his mate Draka he'd begin to be an "adoptive" son to Durotan and his mate and when the clan reached the Mountain range of Alterac, the two families both lead the clan to prosperity The Second War approached the northern lands where the clan resided now, and Gath'nar now alone as his mother and father and his "adoptive" parents dead he begin training with elder warriors of the clan to get his revenge on Gul'dan and his twisted Horde, shortly after treachery of Aiden Perenholde,Gath'nar meet up with an orc known as Neth'ring a orc warrior who roamed the forests of Lordaeron with his beasts hoping one day he'd find his purpose with the Horde. Gath'nar and Neth'ring quickly became friends. The Third War approached, and it has finally reached the Frostwolves that Thrall the son of Durotan and Draka has been alive and in captivity of Durnholde, Clan and his tenants The Frostwolf Clan Past leaders: Garad, Durotan, Thrall ''Current Leader: Drek'Thar ''Clan Colors: Blue and White ''Domains: Frostwolf Keep, Orgrimmar The Frostwolf clan was one of the original orc clans from the planet of Draenor, their homeland was in Frostfire Ridge, though with the changing of the seasons they would move to Nagrand near the Mountain of Spirits, Oshu'gun. When Gul'dan initially approached the chieftains with the offer to gain immeasurable power by drinking the blood of Mannoroth, Durotan of the Frostwolves refused. Durotan, who advocated traditional orc society, began to speak out vehemently against the corruption wrought by Gul'dan and the warlocks of the Shadow Council. Because of this, Gul'dan declared the Frostwolves to be outlaws. Fearing for the safety of his tribe, Durotan led the Frostwolves through the Dark Portal and eventually settled in the distant Alterac Mountains. During the First War, Durotan returned from exile to warn his old friend Orgrim Doomhammer again of Gul'dan's treachery. Shortly thereafter, he and his wife were murdered by assassins on the orders of Gul'dan; only their infant son Go'el, named Thrall by the human lord who found him, survived. Throughout the First and Second War the Frostwolves remained in hiding, practicing the old traditions under the leadership of their shaman Drek'Thar. Eventually, nearly two decades after their exile, Thrall, the son of their chieftain, sought them out. Under the tutelage of Drek'Thar, Thrall became a shaman and began a crusade to re-awaken the orcs to their heritage and free them from the demonic corruption that had plagued them for so long. Though the Frostwolves fought bravely to liberate their brethren from the humans, against the Burning Legion during the Third War, and helped to found Durotar, many of them abandoned their capital where the rest of the orc clans live. Instead, they returned to their traditional homeland in the Alterac Mountains, where they hoped to remain neutral as tensions between the Horde and the Alliance increased. Now, however, the Frostwolves have been caught up in the new struggle between the Horde and the Alliance, as the Alterac Mountains become the setting for an ongoing battle between the two factions. As Warchief of the Horde and Chieftain of the Frostwolves, Thrall has asked that all able-bodied members of the Horde assist. When the Forsaken started killing all living creatures in Hillsbrad Foothills they caused many of the surviving citizens of Southshore and Hillsbrad Fields to take on the worgen curse so they might stand a chance against the undead forces. These worgen joined the Bloodfang pack and started requesting aid from the Stormpike Guard, who have been sneaking in their equipment and men from the Alterac Valley without detection for a few months already, to help rid the land of the Forsaken. When the Forsaken discovered these plans, they quickly requested the aid of the Frostwolf clan. Drek'Thar refused to help the Forsaken, seeing them as nothing but a blight upon the world, and vowed to never help them. High Warlord Cromush planned to make sure the warchief knew of the clan's treason. Category:Orc Category:Frostwolf Clan Category:Horde Category:Iceguard